Lil' Bit of Romance
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Arsonist, motorcycle chases... Just another case in the not-so normal life of an Osakan detective. Just Conan's luck to be caught up in it. OneShot. Heiji/Kazuha-ish. EDITED.


******A/N: **Oneshot~ My first fic eva

**Edited on eh, what's today? June 25, 2009.**

**Why? Because well, simply put, it sucked.  
**

**

* * *

**

"STAY THERE!" Conan yelled to Ran, who was attempting to follow their steps. The girl abruptly stopped, knowing for one that when Conan got that look in his eyes, it would be better to just listen. Again, she found it quite unnerving just how similar to Shinichi the boy was. As she watched the two detectives sprinting away in the thick downpour, a sense of forlorn washed over her. She couldn't help. Even when her friend was in danger. She couldn't help. Tears of worry, regret, and just plain sadness trailed down her cheeks, nondistinquishable from the rain.

Conan followed the Osaka detective as they ran for his motorcycle, barely keeping up with the teen's long strides. He would call out for him to slow, but couldn't, when he noticed Heiji's gaze, promptly fixated upon the tail-light of the arsonist's motorcycle, speeding away.

Heiji got to the bike first, slamming the helmet onto his head and chucking the second to Conan. "C'mon!" he yelled, offering a hand to the bespectackled boy, pulling him up behind him.

"Damn," Heiji muttered. "The rain's coming down hard…" But he did not slow the vehicle, driving straight into ditches and curves, but still maintaining balance due to his desperate steering. The boys were gaining on the arsonist now. They could just make out the faint bluish tint of the motorbike ahead of them. But suddenly, it swerved into an alley. Heiji knew he was going to fast to turn into the path, so he drove right pass it.

"Oi Kudo! Where does that path lead to?" Heiji yelled over his shoulders.

"It leads to a renting garage place! I'll tell you when to turn!" Minutes and seconds ticked by as they drove along a wall, passing several small alleys."Turn……NOW!!" Conan yelled. Heiji twisted the head of the motorcycle and they made a sharp 90 degree turn into a slightly narrower street, followed straight by a sharp hairpin swerve. They barely made it and Heiji's right hand scraped the walls leading into the street.

"Wait for me Kazuha, wait." Conan only just heard his friend's smothered whisper.

--

"Fuck... KAZUHA!" Heiji yelled, voice slightly hysterical from his friend's limp form. "What did you do to her?!"

"Relax Hattori-kun. Just a little chloroform, no harm done to the innocent girl." The arsonist tugged Kazuha's hair sharply, smirking at the furious look on the detective's face. With a growl, Heiji started to run forward, until he heard the distinctive click of a pistol. "Walk one more step and this girl is DEAD!" he snarled, pointing the gun at Kazuha's temple.

Pausing in mid-step, Heiji attempted to compromise. "Kazuha has nothing to do with this. Let her go," he said in a soothing voice.

"NO!" The arsonist's yell caught the Osakan detective by surprise. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER! I'M GONNA KILL THOSE MOST PRECIOUS TO YOU, HATTORI HEIJI! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER THE SAME AS I DID WHEN YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"I didn't kill-" Heiji started, but was cut short by the arsonist's yell.

"YOU MADE HIM JUMP TO HIS DEATH! ALL HE DID WAS KILL SOMEONE THAT DESERVES TO BE DEAD!"

"AND BECAUSE OF THAT I RIGHTEOUSLY SENT HIM TO JAIL!" Heiji yelled back. He heard the arsonist's pant as he started edging, bit by bit, towards his rival, every one of his muscles tense.

"Let Kazuha go you bastard!" Heiji yelled, throwing aside all attempts of negotiation. The arsonist grabbed Kazuha's jacket and heaved her up, breathless, but nonetheless arrogantly sneering.

"Or what?"

Heiji calmed himself, but watched rigidly as the hand with the gun in it slowly traveled to the arsonist's pocket, whipping out a short knife. "I'll give you a chance." With that, the arsonist threw the dagger at Heiji. It fell to the ground with a ping. "Plunge that into your stomach and I'll let this girl go. Not that you would live to know it," he jeered.

Heiji stared at the dagger, then up at the unconscious Kazuha. He could see a line of blood on the girl's hand where the dagger had just touched it. "Go ahead! Or are you to scared? Tsk tsk. What would this girl do if she found out you are just a selfish brat?"

"SHUT UP!" Heiji yelled. He slowly walked forwards to where the blade had landed. With trembling hands, he picked it up and held it in position to his waist.

"That's right… Now do it! Thrust it into your stomach! Feel the pain and agony as you bleed to death, just like my father!" With a determined face, Heiji lifted the dagger…

Thrilled, maniacal laughter filled and echoed repeatedly in the chamber of the warehouse. The laughter turned into a gasp as Heiji straightened up and tackled the arsonist. The arsonist yelped when the detective's elbow slammed into his side, but without necessary force. Kazuha woke up at the yell, immediately understanding the situation when she saw Heiji lying on his side on the ground, breath erratic from pain. But due to the wires binding her hands and feet, she couldn't move, and can only repeatedly cry out, "Heiji!" The arsonist was standing in a matter of seconds.

"Why you…" he murmured and kicked Heiji upright. With a groan Heiji rolled up, facing the ceiling. Distantly, he heard Kazuha yell his name, over and over. He could almost laugh. So Kazuha was okay... She'll live...

The thick walls of the warehouse muffled the sound of distant sirens and pounding footsteps, but they were there nonetheless. If Heiji focused just enough, he could hear a pair of footsteps, swift and nimble, yet lighter than most approaching. It was then that a grin truly broke out onto his lips. It's over. Kudo was here. It's over...

--

Everything was white when Heiji opened his eyes. _Typical_, he thought and grinned drowsily.

"Heiji! Are you okay?" He heard an all-to-familiar voice next to him. With a groan, he tried to sit up but immediately regretted it. His hands flew to his side and felt heavy bandages. "Heiji, you've got to sit still! The doctor finally managed to stop your bleeding a few hours ago."

"That would explain the pain…" Heiji's voice trailed away as he rested his head back onto the pillow.

"Kazuha-chan? Are you still there?" From the doorway came the familiar voice.

"Yeah! Come in! The door's not locked." With that, the doorknob turned and in walked the 17-year-old followed by Conan.

"Ah, I see you're awake Hattori-kun!"

"Thank you Ran-chan!" Kazuha said as Ran handed her a grocery bag full of food.

"Heiji-niichan, are you okay now?" Conan asked. The Osakan detective mentally cringed at his kid voice. Slowly and carefull, he turned onto his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"Ah, I'm fine." Rubbing his eyes, Heiji asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Um, not long… Just a few… days or so…" Kazuha said cautiously, not meeting his eyes. Heiji's jaws dropped.

"Lord…" with an all-too-familiar grunt, Heiji fell back onto his bed, eyes closed.

"Um… Heiji?" Kazuha asked. When she didn't get a response, she said softly, "We'll let you rest a bit…" Kazuha motioned for Ran to follow her.

"Come on, Conan-kun."

"No," Heiji said suddenly. "Let the kid stay. I need to talk to him."

"So?" Conan asked, tone back to normal again.

"You knocked him out and took all the credit didn't you?"

"Ah, well you see, if I hadn't come, both you and Kazuha would've died." In a lower voice Conan added, "You moron. Why did you do what he said?"

Turning his back on Conan, Heiji said, "I had to, or Kazuha would've…" He couldn't finish. Conan was also silenced.

"By the way, where the heck am I?" Heiji exclaimed.

"You mean you haven't asked?"

Heiji gave the shrunken detective a look and said, "I assumed I am in some kinda hospital, now I'm asking which one, smart-ass." Conan grinned.

"Couldn't resist… Anyway, we're in the Beika hospital. Why did you seem so shocked when you heard how long you've been out?"

"It's the nationals. I missed the intro of the nationals in kendo." A heavy air of gloom dropped on the injured detective.

"At least you haven't missed any games," Conan attempted, not used to seeing his upbeat friend so down.

"I know... but I missed the dessert reception!" Heiji exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: So awkward...**

**=.=**

**I hate editing old fics...**

**'cause there's nothing but word walls...**

**And heck, it's really strange having to rephrase everything to make it properly formatted.**

**Ah well, R&R~?  
**


End file.
